


Tragic

by Southernpeach13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Choking, Cocksleeve, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dark Clark Kent, Day 3, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Clark escapes the Phantom zone. He warned his Bat that there would be consequence.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951429
Kudos: 85





	Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Day 3: **Creampie** | Nudes | **Hate-fucking** | Orgasm Denial

Bryce let out a startled cry as she was slammed against the wall. Her vision flickered with black dot for a moment as she felt Kal-El wrap his fingers a around her neck with ease.His eyes a bright ruby red as a seethed in anger.

  
"I warned you." He growled.

Bryce gasped desperately for air. Clawing her hands at his hands to try and pull them away from her neck.   
  
So fragile. Kal thought. He slowly unwrapped his fingers and let his old friend fall to a heap on the ground.

“Ho-How did yo-you get out?” she gasped as she glared at him.

"You're a clever little bat beloved. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Kal walked around the cave. Running his hands on Bryce's collections. He paused when he found a framed photo.   
It was of them. The entire Trinity. They where smiling, happy, Even Bryce had a small smirk on her face underneath her cowl.

Kal picked up the frame and observed it.

He suddenly heard Bryce pick something up and throw it at him. He caught the stray Batarang with ease. Crushing it under his hand as he slammed the photo down. The glass breaking on impact as he spun around and saw Bryce glaring at him.

He quickly pinned her the a wall, Bryce letting out a startled gasp on impact.

“Uh-uh-uh.” He taunted with a tsk as he stared Bryce down with a small smile..

“I still need to teach you a lesson, especially after you betrayed me.” He growled in her ear.

Bryce tried to pull away but Kal was at least two times her size. She felt his nails dig into her wrist as he peppered her neck with kisses. Bryce gasped in pleasure. She felt Cla-Kal kisses grow rougher. Until he started full on biting,

Bryce let out a terrified yip as she felt him draw blood with ease. She felt his hands grow rougher as he gripped her nightgown and pulled it up as he could see her womanhood he smirked at her before he began to eat her out rather roughly, practically burying himself in her cunt as his tongue lapping up her juices as she got wetter and wetter.

Bryce let out a choked sob as he dug his tongue deeper in her. She felt a sense of shame rush over her as she let out small mews of pleasure. Kal's glowls sending vibrations up her body. 

He felt thesis Bat'ss body jerk and squirm as he brought her close to her orgasm. Listeing with glee as she let out a loud cry of pleasure as she felt she came all over his face..

Kal pulled away from her dripping pussy, licking his lips as picked her up placing her on a nearby railing.

He held one of her legs to the side and let one fall limply on the other as he forced himself in her cunt slowly.

Bryce’s body spasmed letting out a short gasp of pain before her body went limp again Kal slowly pushed his large cock into her cunt. 

  
He grinned as he thrusted in her carefully, listening to her small gasps.

Bryce flexed her fingers around the ledge as he listened to his growls as he slowly got rougher.

She slowly gained control of herself again and lifted herself up.

Gasping as Kal laughed at the expression she made when she saw the bulge of his cock in her stomach as he continued to grew rougher.

His frustration with her and her stubbornness growing as his dick was finally fully seated inside of her. Bryce let out a loud cry as he made his way past her cervix and womb. Kal gripped her hips tighter as he listened to her cries as fucked her harder.

“Stupid Bat.” He growled as he listened to her panting and gasping as he fucked her.

Bryce wrapped her arms around him tightly, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she dug her nails into his back.

“You’re nothing more that a cocksleeve for me.” He mumbled in her ear. "Nothing more than to be used for my pleasure."

Bryce let out a sudden growl as she tried to push him away.

“I hate you!” She snapped. As He fucked her harder.

Bryce gasped and spewed out obscenities of every kind as Kal slammed into her. Screaming about what he had become. That her friend was gone. That he was a monster.

  
The two glared at each other before Bryce screwed her eyes shut, letting out loud cries of pleasure as she spewed swear words she had picked up from the many languages she knew. As Kal let out loud growls as he threw her to the ground. He pinned her legs above her head as he fucked her harder, 

Bryce clawed at the ground desperately as she felt herself reach anther orgasm. Biting her lip, and dug her hands in her hair as Kal continued to fuck into her womb wit ha burning passion. 

Bryce gasped as she suddenly felt his cock swell up. 

She dug her nails into the ground at the sudden feeling, tears spring up in the corner of her eyes as Kal began slow down in his thrust, but kept the brute force behind them.

He pulled her to his chest. Growling and snapping as he slammed her on his cock. Bryce felt her toes curl in please as he filled her up. Slamming into her more as he came.

Kal smirked as he felt Bryce go loose in his grip. He let her go, but kept her on his dick as her stomach swelled with his cum. 

Bryce's tongue rolled out of her mouth as his cum leaked down her thighs as he slowly pulled out.

Kal admired his work as he watched the former Bat twitch with pleasure.

  
“Quite the cocksleeve indeed.” He mumbled as he gathered her in his arms and took her to the Fortress of Solitude, to hide her away from the world.   
  


No matter the cost.


End file.
